The Possession
by Love for everyone
Summary: It's been two years since Lillian Green published her best-selling book 'Monsters Among Us'. But after a year of being gone she decides to come back to where it all started, Gravity Falls. But when a angry spirit looking to destroy the town rises, Lillian and the gang go off on one final adventure.
1. Reunion

**Hey guys this is a trilogy to the sequel Monster's Among Us! I highly recommend it because you won't understand what's going on a lot. But any ways...READ ON!**

Four hundred years ago a young girl by the name of October Oaks ran from angry villagers. She had blond hair, pale skin, icy blue eyes, and a torn, lavender dress.

She would have been pretty without the look of pure horror and all the scraps on her face. "PLEASE! I'M NOT A WITCH I SWARE!" she screamed in her high pitched british accent.

One of the villagers, a man by the name of John Pines, snarled at her, "LIES! TRICKERY!" he roared. October flinched and ran faster away from the angry villagers.

She tripped on a root from a big tree and crashed to the ground. She cried out in pain her rubbed her arm.

The villagers caught up and loomed over her. John harshly pulled her up, "Get up witch!" he spat. October cried out.

She struggled weakly in his crushing grip, "And now that we have you, you know what we do to witches," he said pulling her close.

As he dragged her away her screams were heard from miles away, "NO NO PLEASE! _NOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Hello, my name is Lillian Green. You might know me as bestselling book author for the book 'Monsters Among Us'. Most do because I'm he youngest author in history or something!

Yeah I'm fourteen, one year ago I published my story and since then I've been traveling around America doing book signings and other author stuff.

But no one who's ever read my book besides some of my closest friends know that the stories were all true. The dream demon Bill Cipher is my uncle and I'm part dream demon!

I have amazing powers like levitating, summoning balls of fire, and making people pass out and have nice dreams!

Yeah it's been great traveling!

But lately I've been missing my friends and family in Gravity Falls, and since it's summer and I have some time off I'm going back to where it all started! Today, right now, I'm on a plane back to Gravity Falls!

* * *

"Yeah…yeah I've missed you too! How's Mabel doing…well tell her I've got a surprise for you guys…oh what is it? Heh heh you'll see!" I hung up. I was just talking to Jack my long lost cousin.

Long story…well you probably know.

Anyways right now I'm on a bus driving to Gravity Falls from the nearest airport. I grin as I see a sign saying: _You are now entering Gravity Falls Oregon._

"Hey aren't you that author Lillian Green?" I turn to see a girl about my age sitting in the seat in front of me.

I grin even wider, "Yes! Are you a fan?" I asked. The girl nodded.

"I just finished reading your book! It's what made me wanna come here!" she said. I smile.

"Well here's a tip, explore the forest!" I hold out my hand and she shakes it.

"I'm Rosa Drew!" she says. I look her up and down. She has brownish reddish hair, it's tied in a ponytail with a key hanging from the hair tie. I smiled and look at it.

"That's interesting!" I say. Rosa smiles.

"Thanks! I like it 'cause it usually weirds people out!" she said. I grin, Rosa also wears a gray jacket, a white t-shirt, a lightning bolt neckless, jeans, and sneakers.

Her eyes can't seem to decide what color they are. "Well it's been nice meeting you," I say and we hop off the bus. "Where are you staying?"

Rosa smiles, "With my aunt Susan!" she says. Hm, the same sounds familiar.

"Cool! I gotta go, I promised my friends a surprise!" I say. We parted and I happily ran to the Mystery Hack! They still haven't fixed the 'S'. I open the door but not before pulling the hood of my hoodie over my head.

I stuff my hands in my pock and walk in with my head down. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack," says a familiar voice. "Can I help you."

"Yes, I came here to see my friend Dipper Pines, he was supposed to be here," I pull down my hood. "But instead I see a tall fourteen year old in his place!" Dipper jumps.

"LILLIAN!" he runs to me and crushes my with a hug. I laugh and hug him back. I study Dipper, he's gotten taller, and he now wears jeans and a hoodie instead of shorts and a vest.

But other then that he looks like the same Dipper I knew. The only thing that's changed about me is my hight and I now wear boys sneakers.

He lets go and studies me, "Wow it's been so long!" he says. I nod.

"To long my dear friend, to long," I say. Suddenly another voice comes from the den.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?!" Mabel runs out and tackles me in a hug. "LILLIAN YOU'RE BACK OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH-"

I laugh as Dipper puts his hand over her mouth, like all of us Mabel's gotten taller but her outfit hasn't changed! She's lost her braces and her hair is tied into a ponytail.

I grin and after a lot of gushing and hugs and talk I manage to talk. "Where's Jack and Faye?" I ask.

Mabel blushes, "Oh Jack's at the library-" but I'm already gone. I run as fast as I can to the library and then walk in careful not to make a sound.

"Hello can I help you?" the librarian. I smile.

"No thanks I'm just looking for someone," I say. The librarian looks at me her eyes widening.

"Hey aren't you that author Lillian Green?" she asks. I nod and walk away. Now where would Jack go?

Defiantly not the children's section, but not the adults section…mystery! Jack likes mystery!

I walk into the mystery section to see a lot of nooks, and by a lot I mean a LOT! I sigh and look in the first section, nope, second, nope, third, nope, wait!

I see a boy with jet black hair, a black suit, a tie, and dress shoes sitting at a table reading. Jack! Wow he looks much taller! I creep up on him from behind.

He doesn't notice me! So I tackle him in a hug! He gasps and starts to struggle, "GAH!" I feel a wave of pure energy hit me and I fall back.

"OUCH!" I cry out and fall on my butt. "Oof!" Jack turns on me angrily.

"Don't surprise me like that! You…" his eyes widen when I look up angrily. "Lillian?"

"Yes! Geez, I try to surprise hug a guy and he zaps me!" I rant pretending to be angry. Yeah Jack's Bill's son and he has some of the same powers that I have. We're close.

He smiled sheepishly, "Heh heh sorry Lill I didn't know it was you! But…you're back!" he says and I smile.

"Yes how observant of you!" I say rolling my eyes. Jack laughs and helps me up. We hug but this time I don't end up on the floor.

"Hey do you know where Faye is?" I ask. Jack nods.

"Yeah she's at the store!" he said. We talk a bit and then I head off to see Faye. Ah, it's good to be back.

**The next chapters will have more action in them, but until then...**

**Review please!**


	2. What a weird dream!

**Yay another chapter! **

Stan Pines was taking a walk for inspiration on how to scam more people out of more money, he noticed a graveyard and grinned.

"Aha! Lightbulb! I can make a haunted hallway to scare those suckers into giving me money!" he said. He ran in and studied the sad scene, grinning.

As he walked he tripped over a large rock which seemed to be so old it fell and crumbled. Stan grunted as his palms hit the ground and he growled in anger when he saw he had gotten his favorite suit dirty!

He looked at the rock and groaned when he saw it was a gravestone, he looked at who it was, he had to squint to read the grimy and faded words: _Here lies October Oaks. Born, 1501 October 31. Died, 1515 October 31. _

Stan grunted and placed it back where it should have been not really caring but not wanting to disturb the cemetery. He got up and started to walk back to the Mystery Shack.

_It was pretty tragic that that girl died on her birthday_, thought Stan. _Oh! Maybe that can be an attraction, an angry spirit who died on its' birthday! _As he mused, Stan didn't notice the gravestone glowing.

The ghost of October Oaks rose out of her spot and growled, her eyes, instead of being the icy blue they were when she died, were blood red. She growled in fury and looked around.

"_Who has disturbed my grave?"_ She demanded. She noticed a splotch of blood that had leaked out of Stan's hand after he had scrapped them. She sniffed at it and clenched her fist.

"_Pines…_"

* * *

Lillian walked into the Walmart and looked around, unlike most it was fairly small so she wasn't worried on finding Faye. Lillian looked around, as she passed the book section, she smiled.

Right there was _her _book, people had been asking for a sequel so Lillian had been working on another one, this time talking about what happened _before _'Monsters Among Us'. She was going to call it 'Thank You Pine Tree.'

"Um excuse me, you've been staring at that book for about five minutes, you okay?" said a familiar voice from behind. Lillian grinned at the voice, it was Faye!

"Yeah I'm fine. Just really interested in this author, Lillian Green," she said. Lillian turned and grinned. Faye gasped and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh Lillian you're back!" she exclaimed happily. Lillian laughed.

"Yeah I noticed!" she said. Faye let go and grinned at her, Lillian studied her, she now wore jeans instead of shorts, she had on her signature brown sweater, and her long brown hair was curled. Like everyone she had grown.

Lillian and Faye ran back to the Mystery Shack and Lillian happily caught up with everyone's lives and they caught up with hers. Stan was so generous he said that everything was half off for Lillian…NOT!

No he instead made her a attraction, the 'Youngest author the world has ever seen!' Yeah Lillian had to sit on a desk, pretend to write on her computer, answer questions, and sign books for four hours.

After all that it was nighttime and all Lillian wanted to do was sleep. She went to her parents house and jumped on her bed. She has visited her parents and caught up during the day as well.

She settled down for the night and closed her eyes…

_Lilian and Mabel cowered in a dark corner. It was nighttime which didn't help their terror. Lillian's emerald green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, "Mabel, I'm scared," she said. _

_Lillian wasn't scared easily and this made Mabel even more terrified, "M-Me too," she said. _

_As they huddled close trying to be hidden from what was trying to get them they tried to control their terror, maybe he wouldn't find them._

_Then they heard him, the voice that chilled their blood, "Ooh Lillian? Mabel? Come out, come out wherever you are!" Lillian gasped and a ball of fire light up in her hand._

_She quickly put it out and closed her eyes tightly, Mabel tried to keep herself from whimpering. The voice scoffed, "Oh come on guys, I'm going to find you at some point…"_

_Lillian growled, "I'm not going to let her take away my cousin!" she said. To late she realized her mistake and covered her mouth. _

_"Ha ha ha ha, I now know where you are!" said the voice in a happy singsong manner. Footsteps sounded and the figure came around the corner._

_Blood red eyes that should have been icy blue glowed in the dark, Lillian grit her teeth, "Jack you don't want to do this, fight her!" she said._

_Jack scowled, "Jack is gone! He was weak and now I have him completely under MY control!" he said. Lillian snarled._

_"Don't you DARE call Jack weak!" she said lunging at her cousin. He threw her aside and kicked her, Lillian cried out in pain and surprise. Jack laughed._

_"You think you can stop me? How cute! You'll be fun to play with!" he said. Mabel watched the whole thing frozen in terror._

_"Jack please! You can fight her!" she said. Jack rolled his eyes. Mabel sighed, there was only one more thing she could do. She got up and momentarily surprising the boy kissed him full on the lips._

_Jack gasped and his eyes flashed from blue to red until finally settling to icy blue. He blushed, Mabel stopped and looked at the confused boy, "Are you back?" she asked. _

_Jack nodded still in shock mumbling._

_"Thanks…" _

_Suddenly Lillian's body jerked and her eyes shot open, they were blood red before momentarily flashing green, "Go!" she croaked and before jerking again. _

_Mabel grabbed Jack's hand and they ran, "WE HAVE TO GET TO DIPPER AND FAYE!"_

Lillian's eyes shot open, she sat up clutching her chest, breathing heavily. She rubbed her eyes and got out from the uncomfortably hot blankets.

"What a weird dream…" she mumbled. Or at least she hoped it was a dream...

**Uh oh, something's up. Anyways I'm out sick from school today and I got to write another chapter! Yay writing! Anyways now that everyone's settled what's gonna happen next?! Why am I asking that since I do know what's gonna happen and just gave away partly what's going to happen?! Why am I asking so many questions?! All these questions will probably be answered in the next chapter! And remember, IT WORKS FOR PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGSSS! **

**Review please!**


	3. Red eyes

**This chapter has a Doctor Who reference in it...**

Lillian walked back to the Mystery Shack, her nerves were slightly frayed from the weird dream, _It's just a dream_, she told herself again, She tried to believe it but she just couldn't, in Gravity Falls anything could happen including visions of the future.

She walked into the Mystery Shack to see everyone there, they spread their arms and screamed, "WELCOME BACK LILLIAN!"

Lillian laughed, there was a banner saying the same thing and everyone pulled out noise makers. "Aw guys, thanks!" she said. Jack grinned at her holding Mabel's hand.

Lillian felt a small pang of jealousy, she immediately regretted it but still, she was so happy that two of her best friends found the person they liked, it was obvious that they would be together for a long time, possibly forever.

But Lillian couldn't help but be jealous, she had every once and a while felt like this the first year of her becoming a famous author. Jack had found the right person, they were happy together, but Lillian, Lillian had no one.

She pushed the bitter thoughts away, no she should be happy, don't think about that. Yet it lingered, the thoughts were correct, no one had ever caught Lillian's eyes and Lillian hadn't ever caught anyone's eye.

Well maybe a few people, but, that was a long time ago…but Lillian smiled and instead let happiness take over. Dipper grinned.

"We put together a little welcome home thing," he said. Lillian smiled.

"Thanks guys, you're so sweet!" she said happily.

"THOSE DECORATIONS ARE COMIN' OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK!"

Mabel rolled her eyes, "OK GRUNKLE STAN!" she screamed in reply. Lillian shuddered.

"Oh god I'll have to do the author thing again…" she said. They laughed and for a moment Lillian didn't think about the weird dream.

But then she noticed Jack and imagined his blue eyes the horrifying blood red color they were in the dream and him wearing that evil snarl. She shuddered and suddenly felt lightheaded.

Jack noticed, he said something to Mabel, got up and pulled Lillian aside. "Lill what's wrong?" he asked. Lillian bit her lip.

"I had this…dream," she said hesitantly. She told him what happened and he frowned.

"Red eyes? Weird, it's doesn't sound like just a dream, let's talk about it later," he said. "Besides, that could be way in the future!"

Lillian calmed, she was glad to be back with Jack, he knew how to calm some one down.

She nodded smiling gratefully, "Thanks Jack. Hey I think your girlfriends waiting," she said nodding. Jack looked back and blushed.

Lillian smirked, "Go on lover boy," she said. Jack blushed harder and Lillian cracked up. This was gonna be a fun summer. Everyone talked and Lillian had to do the author thing again (Ugh!).

And once again Lillian settled in her bed tired and worn out.

She closed her eyes and drifted off and was once again battered with weird dreams…

_Lillian and everyone else faced a unknown enemy, Faye shuddered, "What are we gonna do?" she asked. Lillian stepped forward._

_"I got this," she said smiling confidently. Then her expression hardened. "Spirit! I demand you, according to the sixth chapter of the Shadow Proclamation stating that you are not welcome here, to go back to where you came from and never disturb the town's residence ever again!"_

_Dipper prodded her, "Lillian," he whispered. "That's Doctor Who." Lillian frowned._

_"It is?" she asked. Mabel facepalmed. Lillian smiled sheepishly, "Ooh yeah, that's from when the tenth Doctor made his appearance, heh heh," she snorted._

_Suddenly Jack collapsed and Lillian's eyes widened, "Oh right we're in the middle of like an epic adventure…" she said. _

_Jack opened his eyes and they glowed blood red, "Idiot girl," he rasped. Everyone screamed and ran away. Except for Lillian. She lingered._

_"You did this to him! Jack! You!" she cried. Jack got up and came close to her, noes to noes. He glared at her but she saw his eyes momentarily flash icy blue, like they were supposed to be._

_"Run." Lillian's eyes widened and she started to back away. She was terrified, she had never seen her cousin like this, but she knew Jack was no longer her cousin._

_He was no longer Jack, this spirit has possessed him and Jack was somewhere buried deep inside his mind. She turned, and did the only thing she knew how._

_She ran, she ran fast soon catching up with Mabel as she looked behind her Lillian saw a figure walking towards them, "GO FASTER!" she cried._

_They ran into a ally and kept on running until they reached a dead end._

_Lillian turned, "Mabel, do not. Make. A. Sound," she whispered._

As Lillian slept she was oblivious to a ghostly figure slipping by her window.

It was October. Her glowing red eyes narrowed as she reached the Mystery Shack. As she slipped in she looked around, everyone was fast asleep.

"I'll kill those Pines if it's the last thing I do," she spat venom laced in her words. "And hey, why don't I take over the whole bloody Gravity Falls while I'm at it! And destroy everyone friends with the Pines!"

She cackled deviously and vanished, her glowing red eyes the last thing to go...

**This chapter didn't have much action but I promise it'll heat up soon!**


	4. VICTORY!

Lillian awoke once again unsettled by her weird dreams, she wished she could see Jack and tell him but he was probably still sleeping…

Suddenly there was a flash and Lillian gasped, on the floor was a sleeping Jack, in his PJs. Lillian screamed, which woke her cousin, which made him scream, and soon they were both screaming loudly.

"OH GOD LILLIAN HOW AM I HERE?!" Jack screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST WISHED I COULD TALK TO YOU 'CAUSE I HAD ANOTHER WEIRD DREAM AND SUDDENLY YOU WERE HERE!" Lillian screamed.

Jack stopped screaming and gasped for air, he clutched his heaving chest, "I…think….you discovered a new…power," he wheezed. Lillian stopped screaming when he stopped and gasped for air as well.

Then Lillian snickered as she noticed Jack's attire, "Panther shirt? Really Jack?" she asked. Jack's face grew red but he countered with.

"Oh yeah? What's with all those food stains on your shirt?"

Lillian's face grew red as well she looked down at her shirt which read the words 'I need my NASA space' and there were indeed a few stains on it, "It was chili night!"

Jack laughed and Lillian threw a pillow at him, "Shut up!" she said but she couldn't help but smile. Her come back had sounded ridiculous.

Jack then got up and sat on the bed besides her, "So, what about that dream?" he asked. Lillian frowned.

"It was like the other one…" she explained what happened, Jack frowned.

"Well this can't be a weird coincidence, nothing ever is in Gravity Falls. And red eyes? I don't know what to make of this," he said puzzled.

Lillian nodded, "Yeah, me neither, this is getting weirder by the second!" she exclaimed. Jack looked down and remembered he was in his PJs.

"Lill, I'd love to chat but can you flash me home so I can get _dressed_?" Lillian nodded and with a lot of effort sent Jack back to his house in one piece. She then got dressed as well every once and a while snickering at his panther shirt.

* * *

October studied the happy scene unfolding in the Mystery Shack, Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan were eating breakfast. Dipper was telling everyone about a particular monster in his book that caught his eye and Grunkle Stan was making fun of the his constant need of his 'precious book.'

She growled, they didn't deserve to be happy! Their ancestors killed her! They deserved to suffer!

October then got an idea at how to ruin their morning, of course that was going to be only the beginning of her terror but hey! You have to start small!

She let out a cackle and flew through the house, as she flew through objects in the house she knocked them aside breaking them and making a lot of noise.

Everyone jumped from the table and ran to see what was going on, they saw nobody but they did see furniture and knickknacks falling and breaking.

Dipper screamed and tried to escape the weird falling objects, but he was stopped by being hit and pined down by a falling shelf. He cried out in pain and Mabel ran to his aid.

Stan was screaming, "NOOO THAT COST MONEY!" at everything that broke and fell. He saw the pattern of where the chaos was heading, straight for the TV.

"NO NOT THE TV!" he cried and clutched onto it like his life depended on it. The force knocked him down but the TV was unharmed, "VICTORY!"

Meanwhile Lillian and Jack walked into the Mystery Shack. Lillian was cut of by when someone who sounded like Grunkle Stan screamed, "VICTORY!" Lillian flinched.

Jack frowned, "What's going on?!" he shouted over the noise. Lillian shrugged and they ran into the den. Lillian was hit with a flying shard of wood and she cried out in pain.

Then a shelf collapsed onto her burying her in rubble. Jack got to his knee to dig her out as October caused more hell to break out.

Finally afar a while October was satisfied of the damage she had caused and flew out, she passed through Lillian who shuddered and looked behind her.

She let out a gasp as she saw a transparent figure who looked a lot like Mabel fly away, but there was a sight that made her blood run cold.

She had seen two glowing red eyes, just like the ones in her dream.

* * *

Everyone was cleaning up the Shack as Lillian explained what she had seen and told about her dream. Dipper hefted his giant bag of trash over his shoulder and collapsed from the weight.

"So, you think it's some time in the future?" he asked. Lillian nodded.

"Positive."

Jack was sweeping the dust and rubble, "I agree with Lill, this can't be a coincidence, in Gravity Falls there never is," he said. Dipper nodded.

"That is the one thing I don't doubt," he said. Lillian then frowned.

"Look guys we know ghosts exist, it's in Dipper's book and he's actually encountered them. So what's with the doubt about this visions?! They just some of the norm compared to what we've faced!"

Mabel nodded, "I believe you Lillian, what with all we've been through I can't believe your doubting this Dipstick!" she said.

Dipper nodded, "Ok ok I believe you but, what can we do besides wait and see what this ghost wants with us?" he said.

Of course no one had an answer because they knew that _was _all they could do. Wait.

And wait they did.

**Why am I making my chapters boring?! People want action! Adventure! Meh, people can wait. Anyways Lillian has a new power! Yay! And Lillian's no longer is the dark! Yay! Oh and, VICTORY!**

**Review please!**


	5. Holy water is for demons

**This story will switch from Lillian's POV and the third person narrative. SO like on chapter might be Lill's POV and then the other. Not much happens in this chapter...but READ ON!**

"Hey Jack, puma shirt, or panther shirt?" I asked showing Jack the two kinds of shirts. He groaned.

"Oh come on Lill," he said. I laughed.

"Puma shirt, panther shirt?"

"Lill."

"Puma shirt, panther shirt?"

"Lill!"

"Hmmm, pummmaaa shiiiiirrrtt…panther shirt?"

Jack torched the shirts in my hand with a ball of fire and I cracked up. "THOSE SHIRTS ARE COMIN' OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK!" Stan called from the den.

I grinned and wiped away ash from my hands, "Hey Mabel puma shirt or panther shirt?" I called.

"Panther shirt!" Mabel called back reading a magazine.

I beamed at Jack, "She IS perfect for you Jack!" I said poking his arm. Jack's face grew red and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Lillian," he said. I smirked and levitated a few feet above the ground, I raised my hands above my head like Bill and then said.

"You can never silence **Lillian Green**!" Dipper then walked by with a few rolls of duck tape.

"Hey '**Lillian Green**' can you help me fix some furniture?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Duck tape? Maybe he can, I dunno, get new furniture," I said.

"NEVER!" screamed Stan from the den.

I smirked and floated into the den and taped together pieces of furniture. "Lill the arm is on of the legs…" Dipper pointed out as I fixed a chair.

"It's better this way!" I countered. Dipper rolled his eyes. After I finished 'fixing' the furniture, I groaned.

"I'm BORED!" Dipper snorted.

"Why?" he asked. I frowned.

"Uh I dunno because there's a evil ghost is out there somewhere wanting to kill us for some reason and all were doing is waiting for it to come to us," I said.

Dipper frowned, "What else can we do?" he asked. I shrugged and made holy water appear.

"Proof this whole house," I said.

"Lill that's like, to ward of demons," Jack said. I threw it in the trash.

"How do you ward of ghosts?!" I asked. No one knew. I frowned, "We have to do something! I'm not gonna wait for some evil ghost to come and kill us or whatever!"

Jack nodded, "She's right, we can't do nothing!" he agreed. _Yay thank you Jack! Maybe he has an idea! _I thought.

"I just don't know what we could do."_ Aw man!_ Finally I just decided to flick the lights on and off saying.

"Hey ghost if you're here can you come out and let us convince you not to kill us? Ghost! Helllooooo?"

I totally thought that would work! Gosh, ghosts theses days, so stubborn! Dipper looked at me, annoyed, "Lill this isn't gonna attract any ghosts," he said.

"Maybe I'll just have to try harder."

"NO!" he said. I smirked and walked away. Then I made his book float out of his hands and into mine, I started to flip through them.

"Hmm, zombies, no. Giant vampire bats, no. Evil door that we should never open, no. Gnomes, no. Gravity Falls Lake monster, no. Aha! Ghosts!"

Dipper frowned, "Hey give it back!" he said. He ran towards me and tried to grab it but I just floated off the ground.

"Now Dipper do we really wanna repeat what happened the LAST time these events unfolded?" I asked. Dipper crossed his arms.

I started to read through the pages.

"Ok, it says facts about ghosts, that if you disturb their grave they will try to reek revenge on you, that they can posses people, oh hey it says where to summon ghosts!"

"NO NO NO!" Dipper shouted as I started to chant the words it said in the book. After I was done a bright light filled the room.

It dimmed and nothing had changed, I frowned, "Aw man. Well I guess there's no ghost," I said. Everyone stared in pure horror at something behind me, "What?"

"Think again."

My blood ran cold. I slowly turned and saw a ghostly figure who looked little like Mabel behind me, she had blonde hair, pale skin, a torn lavender dress, and…red eyes.

I backed away and she cackled. "Hello Pines, and others, get ready to die."

**I for one would pick puma shirt. But anyways they got the ghost! Now what? Well I know what but still! And remember...try not to hit any pedestrians!**

**Review please!**


	6. Run

**Yes finally some action! **

Lillian unfroze, "Um excuse me but why do you want to kill us?" she asked.

Dipper nodded, "Yeah-"

"_SHUT UP BOY!" _the ghost screeched_. "I shall listen to the girl. You want to know why? Well, when I was young, in MY time, I was smart. Men detested women who were and thought they were 'witches'…idiots. They tracked me down and hung me! And the man to do it was John…PINES_!"

Dipper and Mabel gasped.

"_And that's not all, the day I was killed was my BIRTHDAY! And if that wasn't enough my grave was disturbed by your great uncle_!"

This time everyone gasped, "That's awful!" Lillian said.

"_Yes, so I shall kill you all and take over Gravity Falls_!" the ghost screamed.

"Who are you?" Lillian asked.

"_October Oaks,_" October said. Suddenly the door opened and Faye walked in.

"Hey guys…what's going on?!" she asked. Lillian quickly explained what was happening and Faye shuddered_, _"What are we gonna do?" she asked. Lillian stepped forward.

"I got this," she said smiling confidently. Then her expression hardened. "Spirit! I demand you, according to the sixth chapter of the Shadow Proclamation stating that you are not welcome here, to go back to where you came from and never disturb the town's residence ever again!"

Dipper prodded her, "Lillian," he whispered. "That's Doctor Who." Lillian frowned. October's eyes started to glow red and so did Jack's.

"It is?" she asked. Mabel facepalmed. Lillian smiled sheepishly, "Ooh yeah, that's from when the tenth Doctor made his appearance, heh heh," she snorted.

Suddenly Jack collapsed and Lillian's eyes widened, "Oh right we're in the middle of like an epic adventure…" she said.

Jack opened his eyes and they glowed blood red, "Idiot girl," he rasped. Everyone screamed and ran away. Except for Lillian. She lingered.

"You did this to him! Jack! You!" she cried. Jack got up and came close to her, noes to noes. He glared at her but she saw his eyes momentarily flash icy blue, like they were supposed to be.

"Run." Lillian's eyes widened and she started to back away. She was terrified, she had never seen her cousin like this, but she knew Jack was no longer her cousin.

He was no longer Jack, this spirit has possessed him and Jack was somewhere buried deep inside his mind. She turned, and did the only thing she knew how.

She ran, she ran fast soon catching up with Mabel as she looked behind her Lillian saw a figure walking towards them, "GO FASTER!" she cried. They ran into a ally and kept on running until they reached a dead end.

Lillian turned, "Mabel, do not. Make. A. Sound," she whispered.

* * *

Faye and Dipper kept on running, "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" asked Faye. Dipper shook his head.

"I don't know! The book's still in the Shack and that's the only way we would know how to get rid of her!" Dipper said as they ran. Fate frowned.

"Well what do we do?" she asked. Dipper shrugged.

"Maybe if Jack goes somewhere else we can sneak back into the Shack and get the book!" he said.

Faye nodded, "Yeah! It's almost nighttime anyway!" she said. They started to run back to the Mystery Shack, they hid behind a tree and looked to see if Jack was still there.

He wasn't, thank god. They quietly slipped in and started to search for the book.

* * *

Lilian and Mabel cowered in a dark corner. It was nighttime which didn't help their terror. Lillian's emerald green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, "Mabel, I'm scared," she said.

Lillian wasn't scared easily and this made Mabel even more terrified, "M-Me too," she said. As they huddled close trying to be hidden from what was trying to get them they tried to control their terror, maybe he wouldn't find them.

Then they heard him, the voice that chilled their blood, "Ooh Lillian? Mabel? Come out, come out wherever you are!" Lillian gasped and a ball of fire light up in her hand.

She quickly put it out and closed her eyes tightly, Mabel tried to keep herself from whimpering. The voice scoffed, "Oh come on guys, I'm going to find you at some point…"

Lillian growled, "I'm not going to let her take away my cousin!" she said. To late she realized her mistake and covered her mouth.

"Ha ha ha ha, I now know where you are!" said the voice in a happy singsong manner. Footsteps sounded and the figure came around the corner.

Blood red eyes that should have been icy blue glowed in the dark, Lillian grit her teeth, "Jack you don't want to do this, fight her!" she said.

Jack scowled, "Jack is gone! He was weak and now I have him completely under MY control!" he said. Lillian snarled.

"Don't you DARE call Jack weak!" she said lunging at her cousin. He threw her aside and kicked her, Lillian cried out in pain and surprise. Jack laughed.

"You think you can stop me? How cute! You'll be fun to play with!" he said. Mabel watched the whole thing frozen in terror.

"Jack please! You can fight her!" she said. Jack rolled his eyes. Mabel sighed, there was only one more thing she could do. She got up and momentarily surprising the boy kissed him full on the lips.

Jack gasped and his eyes flashed from blue to red until finally settling to icy blue. He blushed, Mabel stopped and looked at the confused boy, "Are you back?" she asked. Jack nodded still in shock mumbling.

"Thanks…"

Suddenly Lillian's body jerked and her eyes shot open, they were blood red before momentarily flashing green, "Go!" she croaked and before jerking again.

Mabel grabbed Jack's hand and they ran, "WE HAVE TO GET TO DIPPER AND FAYE!"

**NO SHE GOT LILLIAN! WHY?! Anyways, yay I finally got some action in a chapter! Poor Lillian and Jack. I wonder why I torture my characters so much...meh, remember...the only thing we have to fear, are giant, man-eating spiders! **

**Review please!**


	7. Fighting!

In my whole life this is the second time I've been possessed. That's two more times then I'd like it to be.

You wanna know how it feels to be possessed? You probably already know this but it _hurts._ It hurts really bad! Picture searing, burning, horrible, pain, Then multiply that by thirty.

That's how it feels. Also your thoughts become whoever's possessing you's thoughts. As I laid on the ground and got possessed I felt rage bubble up inside of me.

I wanted to kill the Pines family, they deserved to suffer, to DIE. I wanted to watched as they dyed, and I wanted to be the one to kill them.

I shook those thought out of my head, they weren't mine! But it scared me how passionately I felt those feelings. I tried to fight October but I felt my body go limp, my heart beat quickened.

My breaths became rapid, I was freaking out! I didn't want to be possessed again! I couldn't! I had vowed never to go through that again and yet there I was!

I felt like crying, this was my nightmare. But I sadly couldn't because I COULDN'T CONTROL MY BODY! And then it was over, I was enveloped in darkness.

I let loose a scream, NO NO NO! THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I roared. I was getting desperate. If she made me hurt any of my friends…

No, no I could escape, I had powers, I needed to use them. I was, in the mind, I sat down and imagined searing pain coursing through my body, I didn't feel it since I was no longer in control but the darkness flashed red and I could tell it was hurting October.

I smirked and then imagined it hurting worse then before, freezing anyone in place with its' pure brute force.

I let out a cry of triumph as saw my my mind flicker from watching darkness and then being back into place with my own body.

Then suddenly I heard someone scream, "**_ENOUGH_**_!" _I froze.

"**_YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?! I WAY TO POWERFUL FOR A SIMPLE GIRL LIKE YOU!_**"

I scowled, "I'M NOT STUPID OR SIMPLE!" My eyes became in their demon mode and my cloths flashed red. "I'M THE NEICE OF BILL CIPHER! AND YOU SHOULD NEVER MESS WITH A DEMON! EVEN IF I'M ONLY HALF DEMON!"

I screamed and started to fight with all my might, I would **_never _**let anyone make me hurt my friends.

* * *

Dipper looked through the Mystery Shack, the den had been cut off from the Gift Shop with a thick wall obviously made by Jack and every once and a while he would hear Stan banging on it.

Faye was the lookout making sure Jack was coming. She frowned, "I hope everyone else is ok…" she muttered. Dipper found the book and grinned.

"I found it! Now if we can find Jack we can get the ghost out of him and then defeat it with this incantation for sending a ghost back to the ghost realm in which all people go when they die if they have unfinished business, because only they are ever able to escape back into human realm usually when their graves are disturbed," said Dipper as he read the pages on ghosts.

Faye grinned, "Awesome! Now where did he go?" she asked. Dipper frowned.

"Hmm, I think I saw Lillian and Mabel head off to the allies, maybe if we go there we'll find them close by!" he said. Faye shrugged.

"Worth a shot," she said. They headed off but before they did they jumped as Stan banged loudly on the wall.

* * *

"Where do we go?" asked Mabel. Jack thought for a moment.

"Let's find Dipper and Faye! Maybe they have the book, it MUST have a way to defeat October!" he said. Mabel nodded.

"But where did they go?" she asked. They stopped and looked back, they were only a few blocks away from the allies, but Lillian didn't appear to be following them. They took a break for a second catching their breath.

Mabel frowned, "Hey did I just hear…"

"MABEL? LILLIAN?"

Mabel grinned, "Yes!" It was Faye. Her and Jack ran around the corner to see Dipper and Faye, and the had the book!

"Dipper!" Mabel said. Dipper noticed them and grinned, they ran to them.

"Jack?! Y-You're not possessed?" Faye asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah Mabel uh…she helped," he said blushing. Dipper raised an eyebrow at Mabel who blushed as well.

"Anyways!" she said. "Did you find anything in the book that could help?" Dipper nodded.

"Yes! There is an incantation that has two parts, one that banishes the ghost out of a person, and the other that sends them back to the ghost realm!" he said.

Jack nodded, "Good! October has Lillian, she doesn't seem to be following us though," he said.

Faye grinned, "Where did you last see her?" she asked.

"In an ally, let's go there," she said.

"There's no need," everyone froze. They slowly turned to see Lillian, she smirked and a ball of fire appeared in her hands.

"Bye bye."

**Yay Lillian fight! And uh oh, c'mon October! Quite holding a grudge! And also, TREMBLEY AWAY!**

**Review please!**


	8. Trapped!

Lillian smirked, Faye backed away, she stopped when Lillian hurled the fireball right besides her. Everyone froze. Lillian smiled. "This'll be easier than I though," she said.

Her left eyes twitched and her fist was clenched, Jack looked closely at her. Her smile seemed forced, her left eye flashed emerald green, Jack let out a tiny gasp. Lillian was fighting!

Maybe she could defeat October! But how could he help? Suddenly he got an idea, _Hm, that just might work!_ Jack thought with a nod of approval at his idea.

Lillian raised her hand and a ball of fire appeared in her hand, just as she was about to hurl it at Mabel, Jack stepped forward. He walked near Lillian who narrowed her eyes at the boy.

Jack looked her over and then gave her a look of disapproval. "I don't see why you choose her, or me for that matter," he said rolling his eyes. Lillian frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she sneered. Jack smirked.

"Well, she's completely useless-"

"Are you daft?!" Lillian demanded. "This girl had POWERS!"

Jack nodded, "Yes but that just makes our death quicker! And wouldn't you want our deaths to be slow and as painful as possible?" he asked. Lillian narrowed her eyes.

"What do you suggest?" she asked. _Yes! It's working! _Jack thought triumphantly.

"Well, wouldn't it hurt one of the twins fi their own sibling killed them?" he suggested. Dipper and Mabel stared at him. Lillian laughed.

"Why thank you! Your death will be much less enjoyable now!" she said. Her eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. Mabel suddenly collapsed as well.

Jack gasped, he started to walk toward her but ran into an invisible wall. He pressed on it and started to bang on it. "MABEL!" he screamed. Lillian was also sealed in. Dipper stumbled back, but he hit an invisible wall also, Faye seemed to be sealed in her own little cage.

She pounded on it screaming something inaudible. Dipper then turned fearfully to Mabel, her mouth moved and somehow everyone heard her.

"I shall finished off the Pines boy first, then their friends, and finally the one who disturbed my grave!"

Jack pounded on the wall, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he screamed. Oh this wasn't supposed to happen! If the plan had worked the way he had hoped Lillian would be free and Dipper had dropped the book, they were both powerful and could protect each other as one said the incantation!

But this, WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! Jack's hands started to ache and he stopped, Lillian was also waking up.

She groaned and opened her eyes, they were her normal green. "Jack?" she murmured. Jack dropped to his knees.

"Yeah."

She propped herself up, "I…I got possessed!" she said her eyes widening. Jack nodded.

"Yes, and now Mabel's possessed and the book is sealed off from us, and Dipper is alone with her," he explained. Lillian's eyes got even wider.

"Then we have to help him!" she said. Se got up and started to run in Dipper's direction, and slammed into the wall. She cried out and fell.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" she cried.

"A invisible wall or something," Jack said. Lillian sat down and her eyes darted around searching for a way out.

"W-What if we get possessed again?" she asked. "What if October decides that Mabel isn't good enough?!" her voice started to rise.

"She won't, I made sure of that," Jack assured her. Lillian shuddered.

"But what if she changes her mind!" she said. Her chest heaved. Jack frowned. Lillian was obviously freaking out, He needed to calm her down or she wouldn't be any use to anyone, he grabbed her shoulder.

"Lillian. Calm down," he said firmly. Lillian banged her fist into the ground.

"I CAN'T!" she cried. Jack frowned.

"Yes, you can," he said. "Just slow your breaths and calm down, or else you won't be any use to anyone."

Lillian took a deep breath and close her eyes, her fists had been clenched so tightly they were turning white and she was slowly releasing them. Jack smiled. Ok, she was calming down, good. Then she could help him think of a way out.

"Ok good, keep going," he said. Lillian nodded.

She breathed in and out. In, out. Finally, after a minute, she opened her eyes and she looked calm, enough. "Ok, now what?" she asked.

Jack smiled, "Now we need to think of a way out," he said. Lillian nodded. She looked around, suddenly her face turned as white as a sheet. She turned and banged her fists against the wall.

"NO!"

Jack turned and saw what she saw, his eyes widened and he gasped. He started banging on the wall as well.

"DIPPER NO!" Lillian screamed. Because as they were talking Mabel had gotten Dipper on the ground dazed and hurt. They needed to help him and get out now! This was urgent and they needed to find a way out this intense!

Because just as Lillian turned Mabel's hands had closed around his throat.

**Wow, geez guys, sorry this took a little while to post. I was kinda having a little writers block. But that's ok 'cause I'm back and ready to make more of the story! Poor Dipper...oh well I already know exactly what's gonna happen! **

**Jack: LET US OUT OF HERE!**

**Lillian: I NEED TO GET OUT!**

**Me: Now calm down, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see if you're gonna get out or not. Until then...**

**Review please!**


	9. Afraid of the dark!

Mabel throttled Dipper with a sickening grin spread across her face. He kicked and punched and got some good hits but he was taken off guard and that lack of air was dizzying.

His possessed sister laughed, "Us girls can do more then you think _Pines_!" venom was laced into her words. Dipper faintly heard his friends banging on their cages. He dug his nails into Mabel's arm in hope that she might release her grip slightly.

She didn't, in fact Mabel just grinned wider and tightened her grip. Dipper choked and tears formed in his eyes. He, needed, _AIR_!

He could barely hold his breath for thirty seconds! It had been about fifteen and Dipper knew Mabel would show him no mercy. Because this wasn't Mabel he was looking at through the tears clouding his vision. This was an evil ghost intent on killing him, his family, and his friends.

"M-Mabel…please!" he wheezed. Mabel laughed again, it sickened Dipper to see his sister this way, laughing at his pain, gleefully awaiting his death.

"Don't you get it? Your sister is mine now, and she can't hear you!" she said. Dipper scowled.

"I won't believe that…she's…strong!" he managed. Mabel smirked.

"Not strong enough to beat me!" she taunted. Dipper smiled.

"Yes…she is…." he said. There was a ripping sound and Mabel's eyes widened. She looked behind her, somehow Dipper's hand had found the back off her sweater and had tore a good bit of the fabric.

She growled, "MY SWEATER!" she cried. For a moment she looked around confused, her grip lessened slightly and her eyes flashed chocolate brown. Dipper smiled. That was all he needed to hear, if any of his friends got free they could get the book and since Mabel was fighting and possibly winning they could easily say the incantations and get ride of October.

Then Mabel growled and kicked him, Dipper just winced, he was getting to weak to really fight back, black spots danced in his eyes. If he didn't get air soon he was going die.

"What's wrong _Pines_?" Mabel taunted. "Getting a little tired, oh that's right, alive people need air." Dipper's face was turning blue and he was about to pass out. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt Mabel release him, _Maybe she thinks I'm dead_, Dipper thought. But a new voice screamed.

"DIPPER ARE YOU AWAKE?!" Dipper opened one eyes to see Faye looming over him, he heard kicks and screams behind her and few few shouts from Lillian meaning his friends must have escaped!

Faye helped him up and he gasped for breath, he held his throat and coughed, it hurt, _BADLY! _Tear dripped from his eyes and Faye patted his back. After a lot of breaths, and wheezing, Dipper straightened.

He looked to see Jack flipping through the pages of the book, Lillian had Mabel pinned down and judging by her bruises and grit teeth Mabel/October was fighting back.

"DIPPER! OW! GET YOUR BUTT-OW! DOWN HERE! OW! AND HELP US!" Lillian yelled. Mabel screamed.

"GET OFF OF ME SO I CAN KILL YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE!" she roared. Lillian frowned in thought as if thinking.

"Hm, tempting, but ah, no thank you," she said smiling. That soon faded when she was punched in the jaw again. "QUIT IT!" Dipper smiled at them.

"How did you guys get out?" he asked. Lillian smiled sheepishly.

"Well we were banging on the wall when we remembered we could just teleport out of there, and teleport into Faye's cage, and teleport her out," she said.

Jack nodded, "Aha! Found the page, hold her down a little longer Lill-"

Mabel pushed Lillian off and charged towards Jack, she knocked the book out of his hands. Faye dived for the book and fell on top of it. Lillian grabbed Mabel.

"Look, October, we know you're angry-"

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"But thing isn't the 1500s, it's the twenty first century, women are respected here and we promise we had nothing to do with the man who killed you four hundred years ago!" Lillian said.

"LIES!" Mabel cried. Lillian sighed.

"October, you were fourteen, fourteen year olds don't go out looking for revenge and trying to kill people!" Lillian said. Mabel growled.

"I don't believe you!" she said venom laced into her words. Lillian sighed.

"Well you should, none of us ever did anything wrong to you and I swear-"

"LIES! I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE!" Mabel screamed. There was a wave of power released from her and Lillian and Jack collapsed. Faye screamed and grabbed the book.

And once again, they saw the sight of glowing red eyes, except this time, there were three pairs of them.

* * *

I screamed in frustration, NO! NO! NO! THIS WAS RIDICULOUS! I WAS GETTING POSSESSED! **AGAIN**! I felt like breaking something but the only thing was a dark void. Did I mention I'm afraid of the dark? Oh well…

**I'M AFRAID OF THE FREAKING DARK!**

I breathed heavily. Why couldn't everything be simple, I came back from my successful life as traveling and being a best-selling book author, and what do I get? Another life-threatening adventure. Which I would have been fine with if it was anything other than THIS!

I growled, I suspected right now Jack, Dipper, Mabel, and Faye where facing me as I did something awful, or maybe I was being held down.

IT DIDN'T MATTER I NEEDED TO GET OUT!

I screamed again and punched at darkness. But there wasn't anything to punch. No, that was the worst part, right now wasn't like where I had been kidnapped by the secret society of Gravity Falls, facing the enemy.

No right now in my friend's eyes _I _was the enemy. All I could do was just, stay here, scream, punch at darkness, and hope my friends could save me. I screamed once more.

I didn't _want _to do that! And I didn't _want _to be alone! Every single adventure I had friends by me or seeing friends. And they reassured me. Well, except for when I was possessed the first time.

But still! Ugh, I needed SOMETHING! And then I heard.

"Lill?" I turned, I saw Jack, he looked at me in pure confusion. I frowned.

"How are you here?" I asked.

"I was thinking the same thing," he said. "October must have thought one wasn't enough and got both of us."

"You mean," I asked. "Two of us, with powers, against them, with no powers and a book?" Jack nodded.

"Make that three." We both turned to see Mabel. She sighed. My blood ran cold. So there were three of us. Strong, and two with magical abilities.

Against Dipper and Faye and a book.

**I have found out something interesting about me...I like to torture my OCs and characters in my stories! Which is a good thing if you like torture! And thank God for snow because I GOT THE DAY OFF SCHOOL! Yay! But seriously guys do you feel like this is just dragging on? Just a little? I kinda do...just to remind you this'll be my LAST SEQUEL! NO MORE! And sorry these chapters are taking a few days, school and all...so many two page reports...but you don't want to hear about my life at school! You want me to end this A/N so you can go do something else in your life! Well ok then...**

**Review please!**


	10. Using your wits

Lillian screamed and kicked at the darkness, she had been doing this for about an hour yelling out profanities…She had been doing this since he and Mabel had come into the picture.

Lillian kicked at the darkness once more and let out a loud scream. Her face had turned pink from the yelling and kicking and pacing. Mabel and Jack just simply watched, knowing not to interfere with their friends/cousins fit.

"SHE'S GONNA MAKE US KILL OUR FRIENDS! IT'S JUST DIPPER AND FAYE OUT THERE! HOW ARE THEY GONNA SAY THE INCANTATION IF THERE ARE THREE OF US AGAINST THEM?!" Lillian screamed. Her eyes had turned their demonic form.

Jack was worrying about their friends as well, wondering what was happening, it may have been an hour for them but a minute for his friends. What would October do with them? Would she get Mabel and Lillian to hold Dipper and Faye in place as Jack threw balls of fire at them?

Or maybe, she would get Lillian and Jack to hold their friends down as Mabel did something fairly awful since he had convinced her a slow death was better. Whichever it was both choices would be awful.

Mabel simply just sat there, trying to stay positive in such a negative environment. _Just think happy, just think happy. Yarn and pigs, yarn and pigs, YARN AND PIGS! _she thought.

Lillian screamed again, she then collapsed in a heap breathing heavily. Jack raised an eyebrow, "Are you done?" he asked. Lillian weakly nodded.

"I…don't wanna scream…anymore…throat…_hurts_…" her voice was hoarse from all the screaming. Jack took a breath and sighed.

"Ok, now we think of a way out of here, for good," he said. Lillian took a breath.

"How…do we do that? She easily got hold of us again…how can we break whatever she did to us?" she asked. Mabel perked up.

"We just need to ALL fight back! The other times it was just one of us and that was enough to fight! Maybe if all of us fight hard enough we can give Dipper and Faye enough time to get the book and say the incantation!" she said. Jack nodded.

"That's a good idea! But how can we all fight THAT hard?" he asked. Lillian weakly raised a hand.

"I'm to tired to fight…today," she said. "Or…any day." Jack sighed.

"Well you're gonna have to, after all we were the people who had to watch and listen to you while you had your little fit," he said. His cousin groaned.

"Fine!" she said. She propped herself up and thought for a moment. "When I was possessed for October I was mostly thinking how I would never let anyone hurt my friends," she said tapping her chin.

Jack nodded, "So was I, I was thinking about you and Mabel mostly," he said. Mabel blushed an squeezed his hand. She then nodded as well.

"Yeah, I was focusing on Dipper and, Faye, and you!" she said. Jack blushed as well. Lillian smiled.

"So I guess we have to think about what we're fighting for!" she concluded. It wasn't much, it was barely a plan, but it was something and right now they would grasp onto any possible idea. Lillian then focused.

Sadly she didn't have as much as an edge as Mabel and Jack did, they had each other and other loved ones to think about, while Lillian personally felt no real love for anyone other than the kind of love you feel for a good friend and family member. But she had known all of her friends longer then Jack so maybe that was an advantage.

So everyone sat and thought about who they were fighting for. Forcing themselves back into their bodies, maybe they could win once and for all.

* * *

Lillian smiled, "Now I have ALL the powerful ones in this group!" she said. Jack and Mabel nodded smiling evilly. Dipper and Faye scowled.

"HEY!"

Jack smiled at Faye, "Well I never tried out you but the Pines boy is obviously very weak," he said. Mabel smirked at Dipper and Lillian laughed. Dipper wanted to back away, he had grabbed the book and was clutching it tightly behind his back.

Seeing most of his friends like this…it was wrong. And it scared him, all of them were strong, he didn't doubt that, he knew he was strong as well, he HAD defeated a giant Gideon bot with his bare hands, but on the other hand Mabel had easily got him on the ground, she would have easily taken his life it it wasn't for Lillian, Jack, and Faye. And two of them were now possessed. So what was he going to do?

Use his wits? It had worked with Jack, but that just convinced October a slow death was better. But it was pretty much all they had, if they tried to recite the incantation right now October would easily get one of his friends to stop him.

So, what would he do? A small idea popped into his head, it was silly, and had a huge chance of failing, but it was something. And that was good enough.

Faye just stood there, not daring to move. Dipper bravely took a step forward. Lillian tensed and so did everyone else. "You're a coward you know that?" he asked. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?!" he hissed taking a step forward. Dipper didn't move and stared bravely into his blood red eyes.

"Well, you say you're SO powerful but really all your doing is using the bodies OF someone powerful, I mean come one. You're using the bodies and powers of two part dream demons!" he said tauntingly.

Lillian scowled, "I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!" she said clenching her fists. Dipper smirked and leaned close to her.

"Prove it," he said narrowing his eyes at her.

**Sorry if this was a tad short, I have awful news! I have a cold again! BOOO! This one is even more horrible than the last! But this just means more time posting chapters...or awful headaches, face feeling so hot it's going to explode, eyes watering, and being bedridden! Mostly the last! But I'm ok so please just read my story and review!**


	11. Sign language

As Dipper talked to their possessed friends Faye was focused on a whole different thing. As Dipper stepped forward Faye had seen a flash of movement. She looked down at his hands which made various signs that wouldn't have made sense to anyone else watching, except Faye.

You see, a while back Dipper had tried to teach Faye and Mabel sign language, Faye had caught up quickly but Mabel only learned how to sign her name and a few other words.

Luckily Faye had a good memory and easily made out what Dipper was trying to say: _Get the book, flip to the page about ghosts. Get ready to read out the incantations when I say or sign 'now'._

Faye quickly grabbed the book and started to quietly flip to the page about ghosts. Luckily Dipper had distracted October and she…or they, didn't notice. Finally Faye flipped to the page about ghosts and started to read over the incantation.

Meanwhile Mabel growled at Dipper, she clenched her fists and suddenly everyone was back in the Mystery Shack. The room turned upside down and Dipper and Faye found themselves hurtling towards the ceiling.

They crashed against it and let out groans. Dipper rubbed his head where he felt a bump forming. Mabel, Lillian, and Jack had stayed on the ground though they now appeared on the ceiling, Mabel smiled.

"Could your sister do that?" she asked. Dipper only managed let out a small whimper.

"Don't suppose I could get out of this with a silly dance?" he squeaked. Mabel seemed to think about it then shook her head and waved her hand. Various kinds of merchandise rose of the ceiling and swirled around, they hit Dipper not caring about Faye who had dove behind the remains of what once was a cabinet filled with Stan bobble heads.

She gasped for breath and rubbed her arm which had a huge bruise on it. She felt her heart lurch as she heard Dipper cry out in pain. Secretly she had liked the boy for a while just never had the guts to say it, but she quickly pushed aside her feelings, now was no time to think about her love life, Dipper was in trouble.

But how would she help him? If she ran out there Mabel or someone else would see her book and take it and then they would be completely and totally screwed. But they had been in those situations before and yet they were still there.

But on the other hand this was obviously not one of those kind of situations…well great now she was confused.

Dipper raised his arms trying to protect his face from the onslaught of stuff being shot at him. Mabel cackled and just continued. Lillian and Jack watched both smirking evilly.

Dipper wanted to yell for Faye, maybe say the magic word, 'now', but he knew that right now wasn't the right time. But this wasn't what he had planned would happen, Dipper had expected October to go out of Mabel, Jack, and Lillian to show that she could easily do without them.

Now he chided himself for forgetting that ghosts could just use the hosts and their powers. He had fought ghosts before! He was supposed to know what he was doing!

He tried to run for cover, he fell down and his fingers brushed something smooth and cold. Dipper looked up and he found a very familiar jar of something that was very dangerous to one of the employees in the Mystery Shack.

He grabbed it, well, hopefully this would only just hurt a lot.

* * *

Mabel pressed her hands against her temples and focused, her face became red with strain, or was it because she was holding her breath? Wait, could you do that inside the mind? Was that a thing?

She didn't care and just focused harder, she squeezed Jack's hand who squeezed back reassuringly. Mabel was glad he was here…no wait, no she wasn't! Yes she was! UGH! Well, at least she wasn't alone.

And Jack helped her focus on the things she was fighting for. Mabel wondered what was helping Lillian focus, she peeked under one half opened eye lid to see her friend with the most serious face she had eve seen on her face.

Mabel wondered how she was doing this, and how Mabel was having trouble, it should have been easy for Mabel since her brother was at the mercy of her and his other friends and her lover was urging her forward.

But it wasn't and it was for Lillian…hmm…

* * *

Dipper let out a loud scream, "ENOUGH!" Mabel just gave him a unimpressed look.

"What are you gonna do though guy?" she taunted. Dipper held up a small glass jar, his friends just stared at him.

"Water?" Lillian asked smirking.

"No," Dipper said deathly calm. "Holy water."

* * *

Mabel continued to focus, her mind fighting to gain control. Suddenly she heard two people scream, she opened her eyes and Jack and Lillian screamed in pain clutching their sides. "AHHHHHHH WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Lillian screamed.

Jack had let go of Mabel's hand and he just barely managed to open his eyes which were clouded with pain, "I DON'T KNOW! BUT IT _HURTS_!" he cried. Lillian gasped for breath but winced every time she did as if it hurt.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME!"

Mabel cried out and dropped to her knees, she didn't have any idea what was happening but she was sure Dipper and Faye had found something to fight back with. And for some reason it was only hurting Lillian and Jack.

Her two friends' form flickered for a second and Mabel gasped, she was right! "GUYS! TRY FIGHTING!" she screamed above her friends moans and screams.

"WHAT HOW?!" Lillian demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED BUT WE'RE IN HORRIBLE BURNING PAIN HERE!" Jack moaned. Mabel sighed.

"JUST TRY! OCTOBER IS LOSING HER GRIP ON YOU!" she ordered.

"BUT THE PAIN!" both friends cried.

"JUST DO IT!" Mabel ordered in a voice so commanding both Lillian and Jack shrank back.

"OK OK WE'LL DO IT!"

* * *

Dipper stood over the bodies of Lillian and Jack. Faye held back Mabel, she had finally ran out when she realized that she could do this without losing the book. Dipper held onto the jar of holy water. He knew his friends were probably in real pain right now but this was the only way he could have won the fight.

He winced as he heard both Lillian and Jack cry out in absolute torture but picked up the book. Faye held Mabel back who struggled and called them names.

He read over the page, "Ok Faye keep her there. We're about to free our friends."

**Ya see GravityFallsChick "sign language" WAS a spoiler...just a small one...and mysterious one...BUT A SPOILER NONE THE LESS! Anyways you guys didn't think I'd let a perfectly good fake jar of holy water go to waste did ya?! Well if you did and just thought it was a little joke you were wrong! HA! And sorry for taking a while to update! I blame global warming! And always remember, YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME SUCKERS! *throws down smoke bomb and runs away***


	12. I'm sorry

**Consider this my late Christmas present to you guys. Oh right, Merry Late Christmas!**

Lillian and Jack had quieted down, they remained still, trembling violently and occasionally letting out feeble whimpers that made Dipper want to cover his ears. Faye winced too, still keeping a tight grip on Mabel who was struggling with all her might, though part of it seemed to be with herself.

"I'LL KILL YOU AL-"

"Yeah yeah we've heard that bit before!" Faye snapped. Mabel growled at her. Faye hissed. Dipper started to read off the incantation. It sounded like nonsense, though it may have just been another language, or something.

"_Pl ibxsb mblmib clobsbo glob_!" Dipper finished, somehow managing to say the words correctly. Mabel, Jack, and Lillian all let out screams, though Mabel's was the loudest, their eyes shot open and the red glow faded, though it had been almost gone from Jack and Lillian's anyways. Their eyes were their original colors, Mabel went limp and so did Lillian and Jack, and they did the only logical thing in this situation. They passed out.

Mist curled off their bodies and continued until it formed a fourteen year old girl. October. She screamed. "NO! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A PINES!" the red glow in her eyes increased and she clenched her fists.

"OCTOBER! STOP!"

Dipper's voice was so clear, and commanding, not like the pathetic squeak it had been only ten minutes ago. It was so surprising that for a moment, October obeyed. "What?" she hissed. "Going to feed me more lies?"

Dipper shook his head, "No, I'm going to tell you the truth." he answered, his voice shaking slightly, "You where young, October, when you died. And yes, it was my family who killed you but, it wasn't this generation, that was a really long time ago, things are different now. We don't hate women, or girls, because we're smart, we respect them. Look at us."

October did, she looked at all the people so young, to her old eyes. She remembered what it was like when she was that age, alive. Dipper continued, "Do you really want to take what those people took from you? Our lives? Our families? Our future?" he asked.

The ghost felt emotions bubble up inside her, emotions she hadn't felt in a long, long time. And once again, she just felt like a scared, young girl, alone, and different. She shook her head, the red glow dimmed in her eyes revealing them to actually be icy blue, sparkling with intelligence.

"I…I…I-I…" her voice cracked and she started to cry. Dipper was surprised by this, Faye bit her lip, and for once, felt truly sorry for the ghost. "NO!" October wailed covering her face. "I don't!"

She continued to sob, Dipper and Faye continued to watch. After a few minutes October looked up, sniffling, looking ashamed for letting herself be weak in front of the people who she used to think were her enemies.

"I don't want to be like the monster who took my life," she said, her voice small, and weak, trembling slightly, "But it's just so bloody unfair!" Dipper nodded.

"We know, really," he said his voice kind. October sniffled and wiped her eyes of the remaining tears.

"I don't want to take away the thing I couldn't have…I'm sorry…" she whispered. "You don't have to read out that incantation, I'll go…"

Suddenly, her eyes lit up, "Hey, maybe I've done my unfinished business and I won't be grounded here anymore!" she said brightly. Faye nodded.

"Yeah, maybe," she said. October smiled and she slowly faded away until there was nothing there. Dipper and Faye stared at the spot she had been floating in for a few minutes before they heard a groan.

Jack propped himself up and glanced at the scene before him, "Oh no. Don't tell me I missed everything?"

* * *

"And that's what happened," Faye finished. Her and Dipper had been taking turns telling everyone after they had woken up what went on with October. Lillian jumped giddily.

"Plot twist!" she exclaimed. Everyone gave her a look, she frowned, "What? Writers talk!" she defended. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess, and we still have a little bit of this!" he held up the almost empty jar of holy water. Lillian and Jack screamed, grabbed it, and quickly disposed of it.

"NO!" they both said. Faye chuckled and Mabel giggled. Jack glared at them.

"I don't know what they do to that stuff but it is EVIL!" he said.

"Well actually it's hol-"

"EVIL!" both cousins shouted. Dipper laughed and the two glared at him, he quieted down though chuckled to himself. Lillian sighed.

"So…what now?" she asked. Everyone looked at all the wreckage around them and groaned.

"I guess we have to clean up now," Faye said.

* * *

It took a while the clean up everything, everyone was surprised only a few of the people living in Gravity Falls were curious about what was happening, but I guess since Bill possessed Lillian strange things like this had been happening often.

As for October, well, she had finished her unfinished business, was reunited with her family, and was very happy.

And now all that was left was to have a great Summer before everyone had to leave again.

**I couldn't defeat the main villain in this story without having a big turn of events, ok? Two more chapters and then sadly, this whole series is done, it was a good run, besides I have other stories too, and I'm probably gonna post a new one after I finish those. Next chapter, a Christmas Special, and then, the epilogue. But don't worry, I'll get those up soon since I already have both halfway done! Until then...**

**Review please!**


	13. Merry Christmas!

I sat on my bed playing on my computer humming the Doctor Who theme song, I can't wait to see the new episode that airs today, it's gonna be extra special because it's a Christmas Special! Oh right, I didn't tell you, today is Christmas!

Yeah yeah, I know, awesome! And yes, I am in Gravity Falls. Ya see when summer ended and Dipper and Mabel went home I went back to traveling, (I have a private tutor so no school for me!) but here I am, back for Christmas, because, again, I missed my family, and you can't not spend Christmas with your family. Whenever I was traveling for a year my family just planned to visit me where I was, I can't remember where though…

I'd just spent Christmas morning with my family, opening presents, spreading cheer. I had come up to my room to one, to check out all the loot I got. And two, to get Jack's present. We were going to give each other our presents, then send Dipper and Mabel their's because we couldn't teleport into their house (their parents didn't know what we were, and didn't believe in all that magic stuff) and it would be a while before we could see them in person to give them their presents.

I crouched down to get my present which was under my bed, and just as I pulled it out I felt someone tap my shoulder, "Lill—"

I jumped up and stood, I then saw the face of my cousin himself, who apparently had teleported into my room. I frowned, "Oh no! If you think you can come in and spy on what present I got you you got another thing coming!" I said. Jack shook his head.

"No Lill-"

"Don't you 'no Lill' me—"

"Lill."

"I know what you were trying to do—"

"Lill!"

"Don't you even try to defend yourself 'cause you've tried the same thing on your birthday—"

"LILL!"

"WHAT?!"

Jack glared at me and I did the same, we just both stayed like that until Jack was sure I wouldn't interrupt and he started to speak, "Dipper and Mabel, are coming here for Christmas."

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I demanded. Jack scowled. "Never mind, don't answer that question, let's just go." I ran downstairs.

"Hey mom I'm gonna go give Jack his present!" I said.

"Ok honey just be back in time for dinner!" my mom replied. I grinned and ran back into my room where Jack was waiting. I grabbed his present, then Dipper and Mabel's and we both teleported out of my room and outside.

"C'mon dear cousin!" I said, grinning. "Let's go reunite you with your girlfriend!"

* * *

We started to walk to the bus stop where Jack told me the twins would be arriving in shortly. "So, how did you find out that Dipper and Mabel are coming here?" I asked.

"Well," Jack answered. "Mabel called me rambling on and on about buses and Christmas until I was finally able to figure out that her and Dipper where coming here for Christmas on a bus!"

I tilted my head, "What if you're wrong?" I asked smirking slightly. Jack held his head high.

"I am never wrong," he said. I raised an eyebrow. "I am rarely wrong!" he said. I smiled and he smiled back, man, we were one weird family, but family none the less. Oh god, now I was getting all sentimental! Dang you Christmas! I grinned at a man as we walked.

"Merry Christmas!" I said cheerfully.

"I'm Jewish," the man said coldly not turning to acknowledge me. He walked away. I scowled as Jack snickered.

"Well I'm part dream demon buddy," I grumbled so low that only Jack could hear. He laughed and I playfully punched him in the arm. Finally we reached the bus stop and sat on a bench.

I frowned noticing his absence of presents, "Hey Jack where's your presents?" I asked. Jack shot up.

"Oh shoot!" he disappeared and reappeared a minute later holding his gifts to others.

After a little while the bus arrived, I had been trying to get Jack to tell me what he had got me, and he had been trying to get me to tell him what I got him. "C'mon, just one more hint—JACK THE BUS IS HERE!" I exclaimed.

Me and my cousin shot up, and the bus was indeed stopping right in front of us, its' door opened. Few people came off but finally we saw Dipper and Mabel, Mabel was singing a song that seemed to be annoying the crap out of Dipper.

"Dipper the red nosed monster hunter!

Had a very weird birthmark!

And if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows!" Mabel sang, she actually had a very good singing voice, just a bit pitchy.

"MABEL!" Dipper groaned his face red.

"All of the other monster hunters!

Used to laugh and call him names!

They never let poor Dipper, join in any hunter games!" Mabel sang completely oblivious of the fact that me and Jack were standing only a little bit away. Jack stifled a laugh.

"MABEL LISTEN—"

"Then one foggy Christmas Eve! Stanta came to say!

Dipper with your birthmark so bright, won't you be my attraction tonight?" Mabel continued. Dipper shook her.

"MABEL! LILL AND JACK ARE STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" he said. Mabel stopped and looked, I smiled and waved and so did Jack.

"JACK!" Mabel cried and tackled her boyfriend with a hug. I giggled and Jack struggled to breathe, and hug her back at the same time.

"Hey, Mabel….good to see you too….can't….BREATHE!" Jack managed. Mabel quickly let go. Jack got up, brushed himself off, and hugged her as hard as her could. Mabel laughed, and then started to gasp for breath.

Jack let go and both shuffled awkwardly for a second. Dipper and I laughed at how cute the two were, Mabel then tackled me in a hug, I tried to hug back but she caught me off guard, and she was STRONG!

I laughed once we were all done with the hugging, "You guys are back," I pointed out.

"Yes, yes we are," Dipper said. I smirked, Dipper liked Disney and especially the cartoons on it, of course, I did too, we all did, even though some people said we were 'too old' for it. What I said was that was complete nonsense!

Anyways, we started to help them with their bags and walked to the Shack, I breathed in the air, I liked the smell of December, to me it was uh, burned out fire, with a hint of ice, and cold, yes cold had a smell, like mint without the flavor.

I love Winter, and Fall, they're my favorite seasons, of course I like Summer (Summer break!) and Spring too but Summer is all hot and sweaty and I often got sunburns, Winter is cold, and sometimes warm when I'm by a fire.

We reached the Shack, Stan was having Soos work there because apparently, 'The holidays bring in a LOT of money' and he can't miss that, I think it was because he was lonely. Mabel pushed open the door and burst in, "STAN ME AND DIPPER ARE STAYING FOR CHRISTMAS!" she cried.

"WHAT?!" We heard Stan scream from the den, he came running out, he looked down at Mabel and Dipper, he then ran out into the Gift Shop, "SOOS GO HOME!" We heard him scream. Then he shooed everyone out of the store, grabbed the tree in the Gift Shop, and brought it into the den.

He panted, then went and brought out two nicely wrapped presents and set them under the tree, "Merry Christmas," he panted. We just stared.

"Geez Stan I never thought you'd close the Shack on the holiday that brings in the most money!" Dipper marveled. Stan snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't because of YOU!" he said, though it obviously was. "I uh…have a cold…" he started to fake cough. "Uh yeah, yeah that works…"

He walked away grumbling something about kids and respect. Mabel grinned, "He loves us," she said. We laughed and then I frowned.

"Where's Faye?" I asked. Dipper frowned.

"I dunno, go get her!"

I sighed, "Ok I'll go to her parents house, you were a big help," I said rolling my eyes. I disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later holding Faye who held her presents. "Let's get our HOLIDAY ON!" Faye said grinning.

And then the festivities began, after a few minutes of hugging and all that fluff we opened presents. Mabel's from Jack was a crudely knitted sweater, it was pink (which was Mabel's favorite color) saying, "You're the best thing ever to happen to me!"

Mabel grinned at Jack, "Jack I…" she trailed off just grinning like a dope at Jack who blushed intensely and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah I remembered when you tried teaching us how to knit and…I remembered how and…made you that…" he shuffled nervously until Mabel tackled him with another hug.

"OHMIGOSH JACK THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" she cried.

"Y-You do?"

"YES! YES YES YES YES!"

Mabel immediately took off her sweater which was covered in Christmas lights and slipped Jack's on, she grinned at Jack blushing. The two just grinned at each other for a moment before Mabel handed Jack his.

He ripped it open and pulled out a tie made of yarn, "TA DA!" Mabel beamed. Jack grinned.

"Mabel this is awesome!" he beamed and hugged her. Mabel grinned. They looked really cute in their whole, yarn get-up.

Mabel then gave me my present, "OPEN IT LILL!" she said. Hu, now that I think about it, when has any of my friends actually used my whole name? 'S been a while…I tore open my present to see a silver and blue sweater, on the middle was a black bow tie and in glitter along the bottom was some random letters.

I immediately knew this was a code me and Mabel had learned a while ago. Ya see it was a letter, but instead of the real one you put the letter that was three letters back behind the real one in the alphabet.

That's the best I can explain it, "When decoded it says 'Half-Demons rule!'" Mabel beamed. I grinned and unzipped my jacket and slipped on the sweater instead. Still loosely fitting like all of Mabel's sweaters were but warm and comfortable.

Besides pretty much all of my cloths are slightly ill fitting, well my jackets and all.

I smiled at Mabel, "This is great!" I said cheerfully. I then handed Mabel her present. She tore into it so fast I didn't even have time to blink before she was holding up a pink, glittery, kawaii doll that literally almost made my eyes bleed when I found it.

"OHMIGOSH LILL HOW DID YOU FIND THIS?! IT'S SOLD OUT EVERYWHERE!" Mabel asked jumping up and down. I smiled and shielded my eyes from the dolls' extreme pink and glittery-ness.

"Well, I knew you really wanted it so I did some extreme online internet shopping and made some calls and finally got the last one in America!" I beamed spreading my arms. Mabel grinned and jumped up and down.

She started to play with the doll until Dipper handed Mabel her present from him and so did Faye. "Hurry up we don't have all day!" Faye said. Mabel tore into Dippers' first.

It was a pink picture frame decorated in glitter with a cut out picture of Mabel pointing at herself saying, "#1 Sister!" Mabel hugged him.

"DIPPER THIS IS AWESO—"

"OPEN FAYE'S NOW I FEEL LIKE WE ALL HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOU!" I ordered. Mabel tore into Faye's and found a statue of a guy with his hand over his chest in a Roman toga, there was a button on the bottom and when she pushed it, the statue started to blare the voices of men chanting, "Toga…toga…toga! Toga! Toga! Toga! TOGA! TOGA! TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!"

"Just seemed like something you would like," Faye explained shrugging. Mabel did like it.

"This is so cool!" she said. It was funny the first few times she played it over and over. Then we all just wanted to break it…

Then I was handed mine, from Jack I got a mug that said #1 Cousin, when I stared at him like, _Really? _he said, "There's a button on the bottom, push it." Indeed there was one and when I did push it the mug lit up in all different kinds of colors and started to blare music until I quickly turned it off and said.

"Ya know what, a regular mug is fine…"

From Dipper I got a picture frame with a picture that was at least two years old. It was of me Dipper and Mabel smiling at the camera, Mabel was giving me bunny ears and I was laughing, Dipper was shielding his eyes because of the flash but grinning none the less. I remember this, it was when we first met, me and Mabel had just become friends and after them admitting about the journal after a LOT of investigation we went on a monster hunt.

Yeah, that was fun, and life threatening…

I grinned at Dipper, "Hey I remember this!" I exclaimed. Dipper smiled.

"Yeah well, couldn't think of much so I decided to get you that," he said a bit sheepishly. I smiled.

"Well it's awesome!" I said.

And from Faye I got a bunch of books. I grinned at them, "Wow Faye these looks cool! Thanks!" I said. Faye shrugged.

"They just seemed like the stuff you'd like," she beamed. Then we gave Jack our presents. I gave him a book he had been excited about, a book called Alone, it was about this girl named Anna who lost her brother then her favorite beloved pet, and she goes through a story about her changing and trying to get over it. It's pretty good from what I've heard.

From Dipper he got two books, Fall and The Ten, they were really interesting, I've read 'em.

I got him a tie that looked like a fish, heh heh…fish tie…

And Faye got him a book called Jump into My Racing Car, which was really good and cute, I also read that.

Yeah pretty much all Jack asked for were books, and ties. Go figure.

Faye grinned, "Ok. Where are my presents?" she asked. Dipper handed her a present and she opened it, inside were headphones.

"Cool! Just what I wanted!" Faye beamed. I smiled.

"Me, Jack, and Mabel have a group present for you, we'll give it to you later when it's ready!" I said. We came up with the perfect present for Faye, I've seen the way she looks at Dipper (being around Jack and Mabel helped) and we devised the perfect plan to get her a kiss from her crush!

Then we just had to set it up…

* * *

"Dipper, I need you to do something for me, meet me by the doorway in about three minutes," I said to Dipper. He narrowed his eyes.

"Uh…ok," he walked away. As he did Mabel planted one of those stick on bow things when he wasn't looking, Jack passed Dipper slapping a to and from sticker with the words: **To: Faye, From: Jack, Lill, and Mabel.**

Dipper just seemed to think Jack slapped him or something, he gave the boy a weird look and continued to walk. Jack and Mabel walked up to me, "Do ya really think this is gonna work?" Jack whispered.

I grinned, "Of course, we came up with it!" I said pointing at me, Jack, and Mabel.

"Yeah! We're supper smartsy!" Mabel beamed. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, ok Lill, go set up the mistletoe!" he told me. I pulled out some mistletoe I had stuffed in my pocket and ran to the doorway. I passed Faye.

"Faye meet me at the doorway in a minute!" I said. Faye gave me a puzzled look but shrugged and said:

"Ok."

I grinned and reached the doorway, where I flew up, and attached the mistletoe. I then ran away. Me, Mabel, and Jack met up again hidden and watched Dipper and Faye walk up to the doorway, under the mistletoe.

Faye noticed Dipper's weird attire and looked up, she caught sight of the mistletoe and her face grew red. Dipper looked up and gasped, "Oh! Mistletoe." he exclaimed. Faye nodded.

"Y-Yeah…" she muttered. Dipper sighed.

"Well, if you're just gonna stand there…" he leaned in and kissed the girl. Her eyes widened. But she kissed back, after a few seconds they broke apart and Dipper's face was red, but not of the I-have-a-crush-on-you blush, but the, oh-gosh-that-was-embarrassing redness.

"So…how was your Christmas?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I got exactly what I wanted…"

* * *

Mabel and Jack started to walk out the door, Mabel suddenly stopped when they reached the doorway, "Jack, we forgot to take down the mistletoe," she said grinning slightly. Jack looked up.

"It appears we did," he said smiling as well.

"Well, what a situation we're in."

"Indeed."

**That last part wasn't Lillian's POV, just so ya know. And the Faye and Dipper thing ****WAS NOT A SHIP****! Ok? It was just a request from GravityFallsChick. Also I did not misspell Santa, I combined Stan and Santa. And guys, consider this my late Christmas present, even though it's technically an early present. Oh and HAPPY FREAKIN' NEW YEAR! Next chapter, the epilogue, man, this sure was fun to write. See ya next time, until then.**

**Review please!**


	14. Epilogue

**I've literally had this sitting on my TextEdit file unfinished for about a month now. I had an idea, and it became THIS:**

A twenty two year old Lillian sat in her room reading, she smirked as her least liked character got what he deserved. She was staying in Gravity Falls for the summer and taking a break from traveling.

She then put down the book and sighed, "I'm bored," she mumbled. She would have preferred hanging out with her werecat friend Marcy but she was out hunting and didn't like being disturbed.

Lillian sighed, she was taking a break from writing, she now wrote about pretty much everything strange and even made up a few books and creatures.

But right now it was summer and all she wanted to do was relax. BUT HOW COULD SHE RELAX IF SHE WAS BORED?!

Lillian couldn't relax if she didn't have something to keep her busy, she was weird like that. If she just stayed in one spot and sat there seconds felt like minute, minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days!

She groaned and banged her head on the table. Lillian had just finished collage, she had come from a art collage, all the arts, writing, singing, drawing, painting, ect.

But even her being a grown-up on the outside doesn't make her a grown-up on the inside.

Lillian floated upside down, maybe she would visit Dipper, he had taken partial ownership of the Mystery Shack since Stan was becoming old, but not weak.

Mabel was out on a date with Jack, dang those guys had been together for a long time, they might as well get marri—

_Ding-dong!_

Lillian let out a sigh of relief, maybe this would be a cure to her boredom! She made her way to the door, she pressed her ear to the door and heard someone pacing back and forth.

Lillian opened the door and saw Mabel, she was wearing multi-colored leggings, boots, a skirt, and a sweater jacket. When she saw Lillian she screamed and shook her surprised friend.

"LILL LILL LILL GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED! CAN YOU GUESS?! CAN YOU?! OK I'LL TELL YOU CAUSE I'M REALLY EXCITED AND I'VE ALREADY TOLD DIPPER AND I WANTED TO TELL YOU THEN FAYE THEN CANDY THEN GRENADA—"

Lillian put a hand over her ecstatic friend chuckling lightly, "Mabel, calm down, you know I can't understand you when you talk that fast," she reminded her.

Mabel removed her hand and took a deep breath, "Jack proposed!" she cried. Lillian gasped. Her jaw dropped and she then grinned.

Lillian shook her friend, "OH MY GOD MABEL THAT'S AWESOME!" _Oh my god I'm psychic, _she thought.

Mabel laughed, "And I wanna ask you and Faye to be my bridesmaids!" she said. Lillian gasped.

"Well?" Mabel asked after a long moment of her being silent. Lillian stared at her as if she was insane.

"What do you think?"

"Um…"

"OF COURSE!" Lillian screamed. Mabel grinned happily and started to tell Lillian about the events that lead to Jack proposing…

_Jack and Mabel sat down for coffee, Mabel watched the man look down nervously and studied him. He was paler and his icy blue eyes avoided here's._

_Mabel smirked as she saw Jack fidget nervously in his seat. He looked uncomfortable. "What, have you finally gotten tired of me?" Mabel asked._

_Jack blushed and looked down, "Wha—um…n-no…" he muttered. Mabel laughed and nudged him._

_"I'm messing with ya!" she chuckled. Jack smiled chuckling slightly and taking a sib of coffee. _

_"Heh heh sorry, I'm just kinda on edge today," he admitted. Mabel smiled._

_"Why?" she asked taking his hand. Jack stayed silent for a moment._

_"I'm wondering if I should make a very important decision that I've been thinking about for a while," he finally quietly replied. Mabel raised an eyebrow._

_"Oh? About what?" she asked leaning close to her boyfriend. Jack blushed hard and Mabel immediately knew it was about her. "C'mon Jack you can tell me."_

_Jack looked away, "I-It's really, REALLY important," he said. Mabel sighed._

_"Well WHAT IS IT?" Mabel demanded. Jack scooted away._

_"W-Well…"_

_Mabel gave him her signature puppy dog eyes. Jack sighed, "W-Well, we've been together for a long time and…I love our time together, and…well I decided that, I wanna be with you, forever."_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, he opened it and inside was a ring, "Mabel Pines, will you marry me?" _

_Mabel stared at the ring, she felt her heart beat faster, slowly she grinned and her eyes started to sparkle, "Yes."_

_Jack grinned at her, "Yes?"_

_Mabel nodded, "Yes, yes! A million times yes!" she cried and tackled him in a hug, Jack laughed and hugged her back, he slipped on her ring, making that day the happiest day of Mabel's life._

"And that's what happened," Mabel finished. Lillian grinned.

"That's so awesome, wait…one second I gotta do something!" she said and flashed out. She appeared by Jack who was in the Mystery Shack. Lillian grasped his shoulders and shook him.

"YES YES YES YES I KNEW IT!" she screamed at her surprised cousin. Jack laughed feeling dizzy.

"So you found out?" he asked. Lillian ruffled his hair much to his annoyance.

"Of course I found out!" she cried. Jack chuckled and gently pushed her off.

"I was just telling Dipper," he said smiling. Lillian grinned.

"Dude how are you being so, calm about all this?!" she demanded. "I'm not the one getting married but I'm getting pretty pumped up!" She jumped up and down to prove her point.

Jack smiled, "Because I'm not one to freak out," he said smoothly.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jack screamed into his pillow._

_"SHE SAID YES SHE SAID YES SHE SAID YESSSS! YAHHOO!" he cried. He jumped up and threw his hands in the air, until a ball of fire shot out of them. He jumped and sat down._

_"Ok, no freaking out, got it."_

* * *

"Yup, didn't freak out at all…" Jack said.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Jack smiled at his soon-to-be wife, "So Mabel we're getting married in a few days…" he said. Mabel had been silent for a while, staring down at the floor. She looked up.

"Y-Yeah, pretty exciting," she said smiling weakly. Jack scooted closer.

"What's wrong? We'll be a family, just the two of us!" he said. Mabel looked up and a few tears were in her eyes.

"Well…the three of us…"

Jack's eyes widened. He looked at her belly and then at her, "Y-You mean…?" Mabel nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Maybe you'd like to know the others' stories.

Well, Lillian, had found a guy she like very much, know one knew, except, Jack of course. And he teased her at every moment he got, man, that guy sure knew how to hold a grudge! She continued to write, as you know, making up her own stories, people still talking about how she was the youngest author ever, and she still smirked every time.

Her and Jack had grown closer and Lillian had found many ways to annoy/blackmail the guy. Ah, having a cousin was great.

Speaking of Jack, Lillian started to give him a look ever since she heard the news that Mabel was pregnant muttering, "Oh Jack…" which made him blush every time. But back to her love life.

I won't tell you the name of the man she liked, but I could tell you he was sweet, and funny, and smart, and didn't mind the fact that she was famous, which Lillian liked very much. Hey, it's hard to make new friends when all they're doing is gawking at you going, "Are you REALLY Lillian Green…?"

Gosh, it's SO hard to fight off the urge to roll your eyes and say, "NO I'm her evil clone." There was one time she DID say that and this one guy believed her…she tried not to think about it…Anyways Lillian had a major crush on her…well, crush, and was very afraid to tell him.

Jack had convinced her into telling him because he said, as I quote, "It's complete TORTURE watching you stare at him like a complete idiot with your face turning pink and you're voice becoming high pitched, now I know how YOU felt when you first introduced me to Mabel!"

Lillian punched him at the idiot part.

Jack shoved her in return.

So Lillian had decided to tell her crush tomorrow.

Who knows. Maybe he'd like her back.

* * *

As for Dipper, well he had grown up to be a tall, handsome young man, he towered over Mabel though she still insisted she was the 'Alfa Twin', "Just you wait," she'd say. "One day when you least expect it, or maybe when you most expect it, or maybe when you've stopped knowing what to expect, I will rise over you little brother, just you wait!"

As you know he had taken partial ownership of the Shack. Stan would scoff saying, "Just because I'm older doesn't mean I need your help running' the Sh- Uh, oh my back! Ow, oh not good, not good…"

But Dipper could tell he was glad for the help.

He fully supported Mabel and Jack and felt happy that they were going to be a family. Even though they never expected there to be a third family member.

Some said that as they got older siblings grew apart, that was in fact the opposite for Mabel and Dipper, they had just grown closer.

As for his job, Dipper had become a crime solver. After reading pretty much EVERY mystery book known to man-kind and solving the complicated puzzle that was Gravity Falls, the guy had gotten pretty good at that kind of thing.

You gotta problem, he can solve it, as long as it isn't relationship problems (unless you think he/her is cheating) and things like that.

As he became older, taller, and handsomer Dipper grew more confident around Wendy and wouldn't ya know it, he was going on a date with the lumberjack's daughter in a week!

Was it normal to be this nervous…'c-cause it c-couldn't just be him…right? RIGHT?!

* * *

Faye had become a be beautiful young women, she had told Dipper about her feelings for him and wasn't surprised when he didn't return them, of course he was really nice about it. Faye was ok though, rejection did sting but, there are other fish in the sea.

In fact, she had a date in a few days.

Faye was a producer of a bunch of HollyWood movies, and they weren't the usual crap the people shoved down our throats these days. Her work was witty, and funny, and had drama and romance. It was AWESOME.

She even added a bit of paranormal stuff in them basing it off all the things she saw in Gravity Falls.

* * *

Everyone had remained good friends, uncovering new mysteries every day of every summer until they went of the college. Luckily the adventure hadn't ended.

In fact, it had only just begun.

**BOOM! SHOCKER! HA! Well, a shocker to most of ya, one of you guys reading this knew about the Mabel and Jack thing. Anyways, this series is done, and I am satisfied. Well great now I can't get the image of Mabel and Jack holding a little girl with black hair and brown eyes with tiny little demon powers! IT'S TO CUTE! Thank you all for reading and Ironpatriotrox for helping me out with this story! Every single one of the reviews on my stories helped! Now for the very last time...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
